


Alrighty Venus

by angxlkjd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slice of Life, Venus - Freeform, alien! chanyeol, domestic alien fluff, i have no clue what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlkjd/pseuds/angxlkjd
Summary: The other man scoffs in disbelief, “We’ve just met and you’re already flirting with me?”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	Alrighty Venus

PCY61’s eyes are gleaming with curiosity. He’s on an entirely new planet and he’s budding with excitement. The endless possibilities of adventure taking over his mind and itching at his body, begging for him to leave the ship and see what’s beyond. But PCY61 knows he can’t do that, he has to wait for his mission overseer to give him his task. He's eagerly waiting for his mission to be confirmed that when he hears his overseer's voice connect to the ship he almost falls out of his seat.

Static erupts on the ship's speakers, a voice sounding through the ship, “PCY61, it’s KJM01. I will be your mission overseer. If you can hear me press the button labeled ‘0502’ and I will begin briefing you on your mission.” PCY61 looks around on the dashboard searching for the button and pressing it in a hurry. He wants to move on from the briefing, so he can leave the ship as soon as possible. 

“Let’s begin. PCY61, while on Earth you will live under the alias of Park Chanyeol. The wristband given to you before departure will give you a human disguise, tap once to turn it on.” Chanyeol taps on the band around him once, and just as KJM01 said, he is given a human disguise. He watches, amazed as his original grey scaly skin turns to resemble a human man. “Your mission here is one very vital to the survival of Venus. Locate the stolen luminosity shards.” 

Chanyeol's mood has changed entirely from when he first landed. There’s no longer the excitement from before. He doesn’t want to leave the ship, he wishes to stay right where he is, but he knows that's unrealistic. He has a mission to complete after all. 

“Make sure to meet with a man named Kim Jongdae, he will take you to where you will be residing. Tapping twice on the wristband will tell you where to find him. On this menu, you will also be given details about your temporary workplace.” He thinks Venus’ team of mission assignment directors must have thought this mission would take a long period of time if they set up a job for him here. Tapping twice on the band and accessing the mission's virtual file, Chanyeol finds the directions to Jongdae and prepares to memorize the steps he must take when he leaves the safety of the ship. “Tap three times to get in contact with me. Good luck PCY61.” With that, his voice disconnects from the speaker. 

Chanyeol stands to leave the safety of his ship, his hand hovers over the handle and he shakes away his nerves. The people of Earth may have stolen Venus’ luminosity shards, the very things that keep them alive, but Earth itself can’t be that bad, right? 

He takes a deep breath and opens the latch, his eyes are met with a sky unlike anything he’s ever seen. It’s clear and bright, and weird unmoving shapes of green seem tall enough to reach it. As Chanyeol follows the memorized directions to Jongdae, he takes in his surroundings, analyzing everything in wonderment. Everything around him seems almost unreal, it’s peaceful and puts Chanyeol at ease. He doesn’t feel like he’s somewhere unknown. 

However, Chanyeol could have never been more wrong. Earth is definitely that bad. He learns the hard way that things can change in a split second, because one moment he’s enjoying bright mixes of colors and the next he’s running in fear of his life. Nothing could have prepared him for the foul looking beast with webbed feet chasing after him. Or the seemingly cute four legged creature that snarled and barked at his passing. As he runs, he looks back to see the ferocious webbed foot monster slowly falling behind, but the one with four legs seems to be getting faster. The last thing Chanyeol wants is to be eaten on his first day or bring anyone into his dilemma. That is, of course, until he bumps into a human sending them both crashing into a wall. With no time to stop, he quickly grabs the other person's wrist and begins to run with them. 

Chanyeol imagines this human has no idea what’s happening and may even be terrified, but the person only runs along with him and mutters a quick, “What the fuck is happening?”

Chanyeol doesn’t know either. 

“Is there any reason why you’re being chased by a dog and a goose? Did you break into a farm?” The human says before taking a hard left, leading them into a building, and quickly closing the door behind them. He looks at Chanyeol pointedly, “Well? Is there anything you’d like to say?”

Chanyeol makes the mistake of looking up at the human, because what he sees leaves him far more breathless than any run of his life could leave him. The seemingly human man was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, and Chanyeol, well he was familiar with the concept of beauty. Chanyeol is brought out of his thoughts when he feels himself being dragged by the beautiful man.

“Hey!” Struggling to keep himself from being dragged by the man, he quickly grabs hold of a chair.

“Hey! Wait! What are you doing?” 

“I’m dragging you along with me because you’re crazy! Now, let go of the chair you whack job! I have to meet with someone and I’m already late!”

Moments later, and with the chair that Chanyeol refuses to let go of, they arrive at the man's meeting place. Only now it’s been a long time, and Chanyeol, the ever so talkative one, is growing bored. 

“You know this guy you’re supposed to meet, he’s really late. Are you sure you want to meet him?”

The man looks at him and laughs lightly, “I’m meeting with my new roommate to show him the place. I have to meet him no matter how late he is.” 

“Really? That’s so funny I’m supposed to meet with someone as well so he can show me where I live, but now I guess I’m stuck with you.”

“Well, I’m not holding you hostage you could have left whenever,” The man looks at him skeptically, “What’s your name?”

“Park Chanyeol! Do you like it? It’s a new name! I’m supposed to meet this guy Kim Jongdae!”

He looks at Chanyeol strangely, a curious smile playing in his lips, “Nice to meet you Park Chanyeol. I guess this means you’re my new roommate.” 

Chanyeol looks over at Jongdae, lips stretched wide, “You know, you have a beautiful smile.” 

The other man scoffs in disbelief, “We’ve just met and you’re already flirting with me?”

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, “I know beauty when I see it and you happen to have a lot of it.” He looks over at Jongdae once more agreeing with his words. The man really is a sight to behold.

Chanyeol settles into his new home with Jongdae nicely. Everyday he learns something new about him, pulling on his curiosity. He’s learned about a new game that Jongdae enjoys and if he’s honest, he likes watching Jongdae so absorbed in something he enjoys but most of all he likes when Jongdae asks if he would like to play with him. Chanyeol really enjoys sharing Jongdae's passions. The same however can’t be said about his work. He’s been there for a few weeks already and he still has no idea what it is he’s doing. When he arrived the first day for work no one had bothered teaching him how to do his job, assuming that he would know right away or even learn what to do with so many books along the way. Everyday is a bad day for him, he dreads getting up in the morning and the only thing he truly looks forward to is being able to spend time with Jongdae. Today, he walks home with his eyes puffy and red. He has his head trained down in hopes of making it to his own room without getting caught by Jongdae. He doesn’t wish for the man to see him so upset when he’s usually more upbeat. But his hopes are thwarted when the other man comes out of his room just as he was about to make it to his. 

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” He doesn’t know why but as soon as Chanyeol had heard those words he started crying again. He rubs at his eyes harshly and shakes his head. 

Chanyeol looks up at Jongdae, his eyes are gentle, matching the voice he uses, asking if he would like a hug. Chanyeol falls into his open arms. His body shakes with sobs as Jongdae holds him and rubs his back soothingly, waiting for Chanyeol's cries to soften. 

“Do you want to play a game with me? It might help you and you can tell me what happened after, yeah?”

“I’d like that, please,” Chanyeol smiles at Jongdae and nods his head. 

“Jongdae! Jongdae! What was that Jongdae!”

“Well, Chanyeol, I think our sim just got abducted by aliens.”

“Aliens? Why would Aliens do that!” Chanyeol's eyes are as wide as saucers, he looks horrified at the thought. He turns to look at Jongdae with a serious face, “You know real aliens would never take a human right?”

Jongdae glances at Chanyeol with a puzzled look on his face, “And how exactly would you know that?”

“Well, it’s because I am one of course!” 

Jongdae shakes his head, not believing him and returns his attention back to the game.

“I think our sim needs a new job, Chanyeol. I don't think it’s helping his creativity at all.”

“You can do that? You can get a new job?” 

“Yeah, our sims current job doesn’t line up with his aspirations and he doesn’t like it much anyway.” 

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows together, “Then… does that mean I could also get a new job?” His voice is full of hope.

“Is that what had you crying earlier? Your job?”

Jongdae looks over at Chanyeol, waiting for his response, a slow nod of his head. “Chanyeol, you should never have to feel like you need to settle. You shouldn’t force yourself to stay somewhere you’re unhappy.”

Chanyeol feels his heart speed up.

///

“You don’t want my hands freezing off on my first day do you?” 

The two men walk hand in hand together, Chanyeol having complained about how cold it was and convinced Jongdae that his own jacket pockets wouldn’t be enough, and that only his hand wrapped around his, stuffed in his pocket would do the trick. 

“Your hand won’t freeze off and it’s not even that cold to begin with!”

“Well maybe,” Chanyeol smiles cheekily, “But my hand is still holding yours inside your pocket so I still won.” 

Jongdae removes his hand from Chanyeol’s to open the door to Waterway Lounge, “You’ll be working here with me now, I’ll be training you on the job so don’t be afraid to ask any questions.” 

Chanyeol looks around inside, the lights are dimmed and there is a stage in front of the room. To the left of the room features the bar and lines of alcoholic beverages. 

The rest of the night goes smoothly, Jongdae attentively helping Chanyeol at the new job, serving drinks and organizing live musical performances. 

At around early morning, they begin to clean the lounge, Jongdae humming to himself as he cleans, he’s relaxed until Chanyeol asks if he sings, startling him. 

Jongdae looks over at him, “Yeah, just a little bit.”

“Would you sing for me sometime?”

///

Chanyeol can feel his heart racing, Jongdae is holding his hands just like he had that one cold day. 

“I can't make you stay,” the man is smiling softly. “But know that in this short time I've had with you, you’ve managed to make me fall in love with you. So get home safely Chanyeol.” 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and stands on his toes, his lips moving against Chanyeol’s slowly. He knows this isn’t a goodbye, that Chanyeol will have to return eventually, after all he hadn’t completed his mission. 

“When you return, there will always be a home here with me, waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long.. anyway a really big thank you to mods for still letting me join despite how late i was. another thanks to my beta and friends who really helped me through this and gave me a lot of motivation to still continue and honestly just for putting up with me! i love u


End file.
